Toko Fukawa
Toko Fukawa (腐川 冬子 Fukawa Tōko) is one of the characters featured in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. She has the title of Ultimate Writing Prodigy (超高校級の「文学少女」''chō kōkō kyū no “bungaku shōjo”'')' '''and suffers from dissociative identity disorder. Toko switches personalities upon seeing blood or fainting. That other personality is known as Genocide Jill (Genocider Syo [ジェノサイダー翔 ''Jenosaidā Shō] in Japanese), who has the title of Ultimate Murderous Fiend (超高校級の「殺人鬼」''chō kōkō kyū no “satsujinki”''). She is a gloomy novelist with a persecution complex. One of her romance novels, 'So Lingers the Ocean', was a huge hit that managed to make fishermen become popular with teenage girls for a few months. Despite her young age, she has already won several awards and is constantly on the top-selling list. Toko survived the final trial and escaped with other survivors at the end of the game. She also appears as a second playable character and deuteragonist in Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo - Danganronpa Another Episode ''along with her other personality, Genocide Jill. Appearance Toko is always seen in an attire that consists of a dark female sailor Japanese school uniform, worn with a noticeably lengthy skirt compared to those worn by other girls (and Chihiro Fujisaki). She wears round eyeglasses and her dark purple hair is tied in two long braids. The left side of her chin is marked by a small mole. However, in ''Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo, ''she lets her hair flow freely instead of being kept in braids and wears six hairclips. She also possesses an ahoge. Toko's dress is noticeably more tattered than it was in the first game, having been ripped in several places and revealing the victim's name list that Gdenocide Jill wrote onto Toko. Personality Due to her severe persecution complex that originated from the bullying that she had to live through early in life, Toko is highly suspicious of other people, frequently accusing them of thinking bad things about her. Her unusually quick tendencies to self-victimize quickly characterized her interactions with most of Class 78. Because of that, Toko was more anti-social and would rather be a blind follower of the group, even if the populist ideas clearly did not fit the situations. For instance, during the First Trial, Toko quickly judged Makoto as a killer just because Sayaka was in “his” bathroom, before he explained that Sayaka had switched rooms with him. Being a fangirl to her self-professed White Knight, Byakuya Togami, Toko could often be seen stalking him, seeing him as the “ideal boyfriend”. After the revelation of her alternate personality, Genocide Jill, Toko's crush on Byakuya took on a more distinctively sexual undertone, and she was depicted as being capable of neither proper judgment, nor control over her perverse fantasies. Her obsession towards Byakuya was her major motivator to action, to the point of inflicting hurt on others, as Jill notably did to Hina, cutting Hina on her arm in revenge for Hina slapping Byakuya when he relentlessly antagonized Sakura Ogami for being Monokuma's mole. Toko is known to be extremely hemophobic. Any sight of blood would make her faint; Genocide Jill will awaken shortly after. This, aside from sneezing, are a few ways that Toko can switch to and from with Jill. However, by the time she arrives in Towa City, she is starts to get over the fear, and does not turn into Jill upon seeing blood. Toko is deathly afraid of the dark. She also gains a fear of ghosts due to Komaru Naegi's ability to see them and be possessed by them, even though she denied their existence previously. In ''Zettai Zetsubo Shoujo, ''Toko reveals a kinder and more caring side of herself as she travels with Komaru. Though at first still abrasive, vitriolic, and difficult to approach, her experience at Hope Peak's Academy has compelled her and caused her to become a stronger person. Whenever Komaru is at the point of giving in to despair, Toko encourages her to stand up and face her fears. Toko also takes a stand in challenging her own fears; she no longer faints at the sight of blood, having taken Byakuya's advice about growing up. After saving Byakuya, Toko decides to remain behind in Towa City with Komaru instead of going back to the Future Foundation, on the pretext that she and Byakuya's feelings will never change, no matter the distance. History Prior to the Tragedy Free-Time events with her reveal that she has had previous romantic experience, although they did not end well for her. Her first love was a boy she had been friends with in elementary school. When she found out he was moving away to Shikoku, she realized that she was indeed in love with him. Being too shy to tell him in person, she instead wrote him a letter. The next day, she found said letter mounted on the bulletin board, believing it was the boy's way of making a mockery of her. This was confirmed to her when she talked to him again and he said he hated talking to her and was always made fun of because of it. When her teacher saw the letter, she said that she had a way with words, which started Toko's career as a writer. Genocide Jill's Free-Time events reveal that at some point in time she murdered the boy as Jill says she chased her first love all the way to Shikoku and killed him. Another Free-Time event revealed that in her eighth grade year, a boy from the neighboring class asked her out on a date completely out of the blue. Toko then spent three days and three nights planning the date, deciding what movie to watch. She eventually decided to go with an action movie, but halfway through it, her date mysteriously disappeared. She later discovered that the reason the boy asked her out was to fulfill a forfeit for losing a bet with his friends, causing her great emotional trauma. Toko also only writes romance novel based on her delusions, not based on her real life experiences. Her masterpiece, "So Lingers the Ocean," was a hit that shot fisherman to the top all of the "Hottest Men" polls. In ''Another Episode, Toko is shown to have a pathological fear of the dark. Toko reveals to Komaru that the reason behind this phobia is because sometime in the past, she was locked into a closet and forced to stay there for three days without food. High School Life of Mutual Killing At the start of the Mutual Killing incident of Class 78, she was extremely nervous about surviving, and as such, loudly accused everyone of persecuting her even though no one had, and then quickly became cooped-up and withdrawn. It was not until the first trial that more of her personality was laid out in the open, including her perpetual obsession over ham. But later in Chapter 2, she starts to fall in love with Byakuya, even requesting Makoto to walk her to Byakuya once. However, the attraction is apparently far from mutual, as Byakuya not only seems utterly indifferent to her, but also has no qualms with framing Genocide Jill, Toko's other personality, for the murder of Chihiro. However, Toko seems blissfully unaware of this fact, and, after the second trial, she always accompanied Byakuya wherever and whenever. In Chapter 4, Sakura sends her a message to meet with her at the rec room. Being afraid of Sakura, she actually comes earlier than the meeting time and decides to hide inside a locker. She witnesses Sakura come inside the rec room, followed by Yasuhiro Hagakure soon after. She is shocked after Hiro suddenly attacks Sakura with a Monokuma Bottle, causing Sakura to faint. Hiro then creates a fake dying message on a magazine, writing Toko's name with Sakura's blood on it, and left it opened on the table. After Hiro escapes from the rec room, Toko nervously comes out from her hiding place to hide the magazine; however, she accidentally places it upside down due to her panic. Throughout the trial she tells the other students everything she saw during her hiding (after being forced by Byakuya to talk). She was found innocent at the trial climax when the group found out Sakura had actually committed suicide in order to cease the dispute between the other students. It's revealed during her free time events that after Makoto suggested to her to write a novel "from her heart", she immediately finished it as an I-Novel. According to Makoto, Toko's I-Novel is the best writing he has ever read, and it will be a shocking masterpiece due to the super dark story that will change the face of I-Novel. Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo Toko appears as the deuteragonist of Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo, ''aiding Komaru in her journey to rescue Byakuya. Unlike the other survivors of the High School Life of Mutual Killing, Toko has not been accepted as a full member of the Future Foundation (she currently is a research assistant) as a result of Genocide Jill being considered a threat. Toko, annoyed that Hina and Hiro became members first, strives to control Genocide Jill and become a full member. She reveals to Komaru that she can now control Genocide Jill. By using a stun gun, Toko can change into Genocide Jill for as long as the electircal charge lasts. Execution '''First Kiss Prank': Toko is thrown into complete darkness. In the distance, Byakuya can be seen, so she begins to run towards him. Suddenly, a huge roller appears between the two of them. Though Toko tries desperately to escape, the roller catches up with her and presses her paper-thin, killing her. This execution is only described in the official fanbook. Relationships Byakuya Togami Toko seemed to be in love with Byakuya in an unhealthy way. Byakuya did not reciprocate her feelings, though he often commands Toko to do a variety of tasks, all of which she blindly carried out. She even entrusted her secret of Genocide Jill with Byakuya, who then revealed her secret to the rest of the students during the school trial for Chihiro's murder. Despite this, she remained madly in love with him. Her delusions even took her so far as to believe Byakuya intended to convey that he cared for her enough to worry about her personal hygiene when he told her she smelled, and needed to take a bath. Genocide Jill She generally disliked Jill because they share the same body; she could be accused for Jill's murderous actions, and she cannot get close to people because Jill may randomly show up (as it had on numerous occasions throughout the story). She will do anything to keep Jill concealed as to not allow her to get out and continue killing people, accounting for her reclusive personality. Aoi Asahina Toko would usually direct cruel remarks toward Hina, calling her a “stupid swimmer” and “brainless mermaid” in the first trial. She also made many sexual and degrading jabs about her appearance. Toko is also jealous that Hina and Hiro became full members of the Future Foundation while she did not. In spite of this, when her younger brother Yuta dies from his bracelet exploding, Toko is unhappy with the prospect of having to tell Hina, possibly knowing that she would be pained to hear of her brother's passing. Komaru Naegi Toko helps aid Komaru through The Tragedy. At first, Toko only helped Komaru due to being blackmailed by Nagito Komaeda for Byakuya's life, and was repeatedly annoyed by what she viewed as cowardly or stupid behavior on Komaru's part. However, their friendship grew to the point of sharing beds together and helping each other climb up taller items. Toko constantly encourages Komaru multiple times throughout the game whenever the latter is at the point of giving up. During an interview with the crew behind Another Episode, Kodaka states that the game is about "the deepening friendship between Komaru and Toko." Hiroko Hagakure Hiroko and Toko appear to be friends to some extent, Hiroko calling Toko "Fukawachi". Unlike with Komaru, Hiroko uses her last name; when Toko asks for an explanation, Hiroko brushes it off by saying that either name works. Kotoko Utsugi Originally enemies, Genocide Jill saves Kotoko from the hands of the Monokuma kids. Komaru and Toko then travel around with Kotoko as their slave. Toko apparently likes her a little bit. During their confrontation with Monaka, Kotoko defends Toko from Haiji, who was attacking her. Yuta Asahina Toko travels with Yuta for a short time. She identifies him quickly as Hina's younger brother and makes jabs at him every once in a while while. However, Toko appears worried about Yuta while he is swimming past the limits, watching him fearfully. Kameko Kameko is Toko's pet stinkbug. Toko loves Kameko dearly, evidenced by her relief at the discovery that Kameko is still alive in Zettai Zetsubo Shoujo. Kameko is Toko's dearest companion, being brought to Towa City and forced to participate in the Demon Hunting game for this reason. Kameko is on the Kill Target List as she is one of Toko's most loved ones. Free Time Presents Obtained from the MonoMono Machine. *Eternal Friendship Bracelet *Forehead Glasses *In-Vitro Rose *Cherry Blossom Bouquet *Antique Doll *Maidenly Carry-On Bag *Genius Author Fountain Pen Choices During free time conversations, the player will occasionally be given a choice on how to respond to something that is said. These are the 'right' choices. *Romance *A Movie *I-Novel Skills These will aid you, usually during Class Trials. *Vocabulary - Increases the maximum amount of bullets you can hold (MTB only) Quotes *“N-not that you'll remember my n-name anyway, but... I'm T-Toko... Toko Fukawa.” *“You'd like me to s-stop, wouldn't you? Your sweaty h-hands gripping the big, fat chalk t-tight...” *“If you're okay with th-that, I don't mind if you... think about m-me” *“Ah! It's a-amazing! Indecent ideas are c-coming to me one after another!” *“You don't have to play hard to get, Master! You can just play hard!” *“Did you come h-here to yell at me? My whole life is one u-unpleasant experience after another...!” *“I was p-perfectly happy spending time by m-myself... But I guess if you're so d-desperate for attention, I can h-hang out for a little bit...” *“I've already been h-hurt once before... I'm not gonna l-let it happen again...!” *“I just w-write. I'm serialized, so I'm a-always really busy...! And when I'm not writing, I'm s-studying. I'm not an idiot l-like you...!” *“Agh, d-dammit...! I had to go and open my b-big mouth again... You must hate me for s-sure now right?” *“Are you stupid? I t-told you, didn't I? I write romance novels...! How could I use m-my real-life experiences for that...!? It's all from my i-imagination! It's just delusions! Delusions let you fall in l-love as much as you want, even if you n-never do in real life! Or are you s-saying you can't write romance unless you already have lots of experience i-in love...?” *“It's okay. I'm used to p-people making fun of me... B-but... Someday, I'll show them! I'll get pretty s-someday and show them all...!” *“You're saying I sh-should take these feelings of anger and e-emptiness... and turn them into a novel?” *“If you lay a hand on me, I'll b-bite my own tongue off and choke o-on the blood! Till I'm d-dead!) *“Nng... I'm blind! Your s-straightforward nature blinded me!” (to Makoto Naegi) *“Mine's still a w-work in progress, though. But as soon a-as it's finished... It's going to b-become a shocking masterpiece that'll change the face of the I-Novel f-forever! And it's all th-thanks to you, Makoto.” (To Makoto Naegi) *“On a locked and rusted door / I dug my nails and dragged them down / Warm blood mixed with old rust / Flowing down my wrist / Coils like a snake / Embracing my body / You watch me / A smile in your eyes / You watch / Time runs away / And you with it / You leave me drowning in a red sea.” (Toko's poem to Makoto Naegi) *“You've helped me find m-my motivation. Now I have to do my b-best to bring the story to an end. And when there's someone there t-to support me for that... that's what you c-call a friend... right?” (to Makoto Naegi) * “If you want to survive, you can't be picking the easy way out, you have no but to choose the painful paths... you have to suffer and writhe through... before you can finally survive...” (To Yuta Asahina) * “Kamekoo! So you were safe!!” (In response to Hiroko Hagakure talking about Kameko) * “Right... we're in this together. When you can't hold out on your own, I'll help you and when I can't make it myself, you'll help me... persevering as a pair like that... is what makes being together so great, right?” (to Komaru Naegi) Machine Talk Battle/Bullet Talk Battle Statements *“It's a l-lie!” *“I admit n-nothing!” *“I h-hate you!” *“I curse you!” *“Shut up...!” *“N-No no no!” *“I d-don't know anything!” *“That's en-nough!” * “A-are you trying to blame me?!” * "I'm r-right about this!" * “Hold on...!” *“Hiding i-in the rec room? Don't be r-r-ridiculous!” (Final Argument, Fourth trial) * “H-how can you say it wasn't the s-sprinkler?!” (Final Argument, Fifth trial) Trivia *Toko's last name (腐川 Fukawa) consists of the characters for “rotten” and “river”. 腐 fu is also the first character in the word Fujoshi (腐女子; a girl who enjoys reading manga featuring male homoerotic relationships), a term Genocide Jill used to describe herself. *"Toko" (冬子) consists of 冬 - “winter” and 子 - “child”. *Toko had one father and two mothers that she lived with before the events of the first game. * It can be assumed about Toko's two mothers that one is Japanese while the other might be from a western country. Evidence of that can be found during School Mode: when asking Toko about which breakfast she prefers, “Japanese or western”, she'll mention one of her mothers liked Japanese while the other liked Western. *The most widely disputed causes for Dissociative identity disorder (abbreviated 'DID') are severe psychological trauma or stress experienced during early childhood. Considering Toko's extreme manifestation of DID, it could be assumed she had experienced such psychological harm earlier in her life. **The reason for her fear of the dark, which she reveals to Komaru in the Another Episode, strongly insinuates she truly was maltreated as a child. *In one of her free time events, she made a reference to a japanese famous filmmaker, Seijun Suzuki and his three masterpieces: Tokyo Drifter, Fighting Elegy and Branded to Kill. *It is implied that Toko does not take showers often. However, in Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo, the fact she smells bad is revealed to be her pet bug's fault. *Toko's Japanese voice actress, Miyuki Sawashiro, also voices Genocide Jill, while her English voice actress, Amanda C. Miller, also voices some of Junko Enoshima's “personalities” as well as her twin sister Mukuro Ikusaba. *It's mentioned in Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo that Toko used to give love advice on forums. *In Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo, Toko's "terrified" sprite is surprisingly similar to that of Kazuichi Soda from Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. * In Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo, Toko's profile states that she likes Byakuya Togami and Classic Literature and dislikes light novels and manga. Category:Danganronpa Characters Category:Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo Characters Category:Future Foundation Category:Female Category:Alive